Why Me!
by gabrielsangel23
Summary: Sasuke is the local badass player and naruto is the new kid with a horrible past they meet when naruto sticks up for a 'girl' he just met sasuke decides he wants to make naruto his and will stop at nothing until he acheives his goal all poor naruto wants to do is get threw the school year but that won't be possible with a crazy uchiha chasing after him. sasu/naru yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto or any of its characters if I did sakura would have died instead of sasori also sasuke and naruto would be together :)

* * *

~Naruto's POV~

"Naruto get your ass up or your going to be late for your first day of school" naruto groand he sat up rubbing his eyes "I'm up I'm up" naruto walked

over to his closet grabbing black skinny jeans and an orange T-shirt he then grabbed a black leather jacket and went to the bathroom doing his

normal morning thing an hour later he walked out dressed and ready to go naruto ran down the stairs and grabbed some toast out of the toaster

before he could run out the door tsunade his grandma said "hey wait" naruto stopped and looked back tsunade sighed and said "naruto I know you

don't like having to go to diffrent schools all the time but just try this time I really think this might be the last move" naruto looked at the ground

and said "thats what you said last time grandma but after a few months and after making friends and everything you moved us again I just don't

understand why we always have to keep moving" tsunade sighed and said "its complicated naruto I can't tell you just yet but one of these days

when your older I'll tell you" naruto cleanched his fists and yelled "thats always your answer when tsunade when will I be old enough" naruto ran

out of the house slamming the door behind him he glared at the ground after walking awhile he finally came to the big school konoha high naruto

rolled his eyes and said "its just another school to check off my list" he walked in everyone stared at him whispering things like "wow he's cute" and

"is he new here" naruto rolled his eyes he walked streight in and headed towards the main office he was about to walk in when suddenly he heared

a bang and a small cry naruto walked towards the noise he peeked around the corner and saw three guys surronding a girl with long black hair

naruto glared and yelled "hey assholes I don't know who you are but picking on a girl is just wrong" everyone looked his way one of the three guys

had mid-night blue hair and it was styled like a ducks butt naruto laughed in his head and thought 'only this guy could pull a hair style like that off'

the other one had white hair with a blue tint and lastly there was a guy with orange hair he was big the white haired guy laughed and said "sorry

dude but the only pussy I see here is you" naruto glared and said "yeah well I'd like you to come over here and say that you bastard" the white

haired guy smirked cockily (is that even a word lol it is now) and walked over he stood right infront of naruto and said "the only pussy I" but before

he could finish naruto pulled his hand back punching the guy in the face the guy fell to the floor holding his cheek shocked the others seemed shock

to naruto glared at him and said "and like I said messing with a girl isn't right your a guy so pick on someone your own size" (oh how cliche -.-)

before anyone could do anything else a teacher walked out and said "mr. uzumaki stop messing around here we need you in the office to get you a

schedual" naruto sighed he looked towards the girl again but she was gone he shrugged and turned around following the blue haired lady back into

the office.

* * *

well sorry its so short I promise the chapters will get longer please review so I know how I'm doing also its pritty obvious who the blue haired lady is cough konan cough lol anyways bye bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own naruto I wish I did but I don't

please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Naruto walked down the hall towards his class he read his schedual a few more times before stuffing it in his pocket he stood infront of the

door and just stared at it after awhile he walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him the first person he noticed in

the class was the 'girl' from earlier the teacher walked forward and said "ah yes naruto uzumaki hello my names kekashi nice to meet you

now will you please introduce yourself to the class" naruto sighed and said "my names naruto uzumaki I live with my grandma and we move

around alot so I probably won't be here long I like ramen and my favorite color is orange" kekashi nodded and said "ok well you can have a

seat inbetween haku and sasuke raise your hand haku sasuke" both people did naruto looked over and saw the bastard from this morning he

glared at him and walked back sitting down kekashi looked at the class and said "now back to what you were doing math problems with your

partners" naruto turned to haku and said "hi I'm naruto uzumaki but you can call me naruto" haku smiled and said "my names haku and

thank you for helping me this morning naruto-kun" naruto grinned and said "it was nothing anyways guys picking on a girl is just wrong"

haku smiled and cocked his head to the side "ah but they weren't picking on a girl" naruto blinked everything was silent for a minute then

naruto yelled "holy shit your a guy no way" haku chuckled and said "yes I'm a guy I know I look girly thats why alot of people mess with me

and not many people like to hang out with me I understand if you don't want to talk to me either" naruto shrugged and said "doesn't bother

me if your a girly man plus I'm considering you my first friend at this place" sasuke scuffed and said "how stupid" naruto turned around

smiling although you could tell he was pissed "what was that teme" sasuke looked at him and said "I said how stupid you are such a dobe

why be friends with someone who gets bullied plus you said yourself you probably won't be here long so why make friends" naruto glared and

said "well it may be stupid to you teme but its not stupid to me haku is nice and is my friend plus if you think I'm going to let anyone bully

him then your the idiot and don't call me a dobe stupid teme" they glared at eachother it looked like electricity was shooting between them

the only thing that snapped them out of it was when the bell rang naruto gatherd his things and waited for haku sasuke was the first one out

haku smiled and said "so naruto-kun whats you schedual like" naruto handed him the schedual haku skimmed threw it and handed it back

"well it looks like we have art math and english together other than that I know you have math english history and gym with sasuke" naruto

groaned and said "great I hate that stupid teme why is he such an arrogant asshole" haku shrugged and said "I don't know but I think it has

something to do with his family I heared that his whole family was killed all besides him and his brother but they don't get along either

they're in rival gangs his brother belongs to akatsuki while sasuke belong to hebi they are the two toughest gangs in this school and I would

avoid them at all costs they are not to be messed with all the akatsuki members are either in 12th or 11th grade and all the members of hebi

are in 10th and 9th grade" naruto nodded he said his goodbye to haku and headed for his next class he couldn't get the akatsuki and sasuke

out of his head.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review so I know how I'm doing and I'm trying to decide if I should put slight dei/naru in this but idk.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's chapter 3 took me forever to make I hope I did better though enjoy.  
BTW I don't own naruto or anything else.

* * *

Naruto was at his last hour of the day gym he hated gym with a passion but atleast here you didn't have to dress-out.  
He walked into the gym room and was shocked on one sighed of the room was a group of 10 on the other side was sasuke's group plus about 3 more people naruto groaned and thought 'why me'.  
Suddenly the gym teacher came running in and he yelled "why hello my youthful students its so wonderful for you to be here today, oh and look it seems we have a new student" naruto face palmed himself and said "great way to get me known" sasuke looked his way then smirked and yelled "oi dobe if you want you can come over here and join our group, but only if you apologize for ruining our fun earlier today".  
Naruto felt his eye twitch he sighed and cleanched his fists then pointed at sasuke and yelled "screw you teme who would want to join your stupid group" suddenly three girls jumped up and yelled "hey don't you talk to sasuke-sama like that" "yeah who do you think you are new kid" "sasuke will wipe the floor with you" naruto blinked and thought 'the hell I thought fan clubs were only in movie's' suddenly naruto felt someone wrap their arms around him and he was pulled back he looked up and saw a guy with black raven hair and a pale face his eye's were black he smirked and said "well foolish brother if you don't want the cute kitsune I'll be happy to take him".  
Sasuke glared and your could see the anger radiating off him naruto looked between the two and thought 'shit he must be itachi why do I always get dragged into these things' sasuke stepped forward and yelled "itachi leave the dobe out of this I know for a fact you don't want him" itachi chuckled and leaned down closer to naruto he kissed his cheek and said "I don't know little brother he is quite the cute kitsune" sasuke was there in a flash he pushed naruto out of the way and swung at his brother itachi jumped back and said "what's wrong did I make you mad" sasuke growled and yelled "damn you itachi I found him first stop trying to steal whats mine" itachi shrugged and said "well you never claimed him and you aren't dating so he's not yours yet the kitsune is free game".  
They both were about to throw a punch when naruto yelled "hey" both brothers stopped what they were doing and looked at him annoyed then asked "what?"  
Naruto glared and yelled "who the hell do you two think you are claiming me saying I'm yours I don't know either of you and even if I did I belong to myself so why don't you both just fuck off and if either of you touch me again I'll break your damn arm".  
Itachi and sasuke both looked alittle shocked they looked at eachother and at the same time yelled "dibs" once again they started getting into another fight naruto sighed and said "they didn't even listen to a word I said god I can't stand uchiha's" naruto was suddenly glomped he groaned and looked up seeing a teen with raven hair and an orange eye patch the teen smiled and yelled "tobi is a good boy and naru-chan is going to be tobi's friend now that ita-kun has decided he wants you" naruto pushed the teen off him and yelled "don't touch me and I'm not anyone's friend" a blonde haired teen walked over and said "tobi leave the kitsune alone, un" tobi looked up at the blonde and yelled "deidara-sempai tobi missed you" naruto looked at them weirdly the blonde was trying to pry the hyper kid off and yelling about blowing him up the bell rang saving him from this hellish class naruto made a dash for the door he ran down a few halls until he saw the main door naruto slowed down catching his breath he walked outside and was instantly met by haku the teen walked over and said "hey naruto-kun how was school?"  
Naruto groaned and said "well it was ok until gym turns out I have the akatsuki and hebi in my gym and now there's some kind of uchiha brother battle going on over me" haku frowned and said "wow I feel um kinda bad for you the uchiha brothers are ruthless when battling it out the last time they fought over someone was when deidara moved her in the 6th grade sasuke was in 5th and itachi was in 7th but they had a big war over deidara and in the end neither of them won deidara ended up with sasori they gave up easily afterwards honestly they didn't even really like him just made an excuse for them to fight deidara was furious we he found out about that" naruto nodded and said "well yeah I would be mad to they don't even like me yet they are going to put me threw hell yep definatly would be pissed" haku nodded and said "well I have to go I ride the bus to a from school so I don't want to be late" naruto nodded and said "see ya tomorrow" haku nodded and ran off naruto headed towards his house it was only about two blocks away he walked in silence until two people showed up on either side of him he sighed and said "what do you two want".  
Itachi chuckled and said "well honestly nothing its just we live this way and when we saw you walking all by yourself we decided it would be wonderful to walk together isn't that right little brother" sasuke glared and said "hn" they walked in silence together but just before naruto was about to turn down his block he said "ok what is it you want why are you both following me" sasuke smirked and said "dobe were not following you we really do live down this way" naruto crossed his arms and said "uhuh and you honestly expect me to believe that" sasuke shook his head and walked on ahead he walked up to a house and walked right in naruto's jaw dropped and he said "no way you both live right next to me" itachi smiled and walked ahead to then said "well this is interesting I hope to be seeing more of you kitsune since we live so close together" naruto could feel his world falling apart he walked inside and fell onto the couch and asked "why me?"

* * *

Well I know it took awhile but I was trying to get better at writing I think this is way better then before anyways I hope you liked it please review so I know how I'm doing also I've decided to add a little ita/naru but its mostly one sided :)


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto walked into his house after finishing another day in hell. He walked to the kitchen and saw tsunade and a young women with raven black hair. They both looked over at him, the women smiled and said "hello there you must be naruto am I right"? Naruto nodded and said "yeah um it's nice to meet you to"? The women blushed and said "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is mikoto I used to be a close friend of your mothers".  
Naruto smiled brightly at the talk of his mother tsunade turned to him and said "naruto mikoto and her husband fugaku are going on a small trip but they didn't want to leave their kids alone because last time they destroyed the house, so I told her they could stay here for the week I just wanted to run that by you". Naruto nodded and said "oh um that's cool but baa-chan I was wondering if I could have a friend over this weekend"?  
Tsunade seemed to brighten at the idea this was the first time naruto was inviting friends over. She nodded and said "of course you can have as many as you want I've been meaning to ask you have school was going". Naruto laughed and said "its been kind a crazy there's these two boys who keep fighting over me like crazy and now the gangs they are apart of are wanting me to join them I've become pretty close to a couple of them like deidara, hidan, konan, and juugo". Tsunade nodded mikoto looked at the time and said "oh my its getting late I should be getting back I need to start cooking or I'll never hear the end of it". She got up waving goodbye she embrassed naruto in a hug and left. Naruto and tsunade exchanged looks she shook her head and said "that women is always the most happiest women I have ever met your mother and her complimented each other well as did fugaku and your father".  
Naruto nodded he turned and said "baa-chan I'm going to go upstairs and start on my homework".  
She nodded naruto did his homework and went to sleep shortly after. The next day naruto found himself right in the middle of another uchiha battle itachi glared and yelled "foolish brother I told you the kitsune is joining akatsuki so stop interfering". Sasuke smirked and said "we had dips on naruto first and he already said he wanted to join us isn't that right naruto"? Said boy looked up at him weirdly and said "what in the name of ramen are you talking about teme"? Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "yesterday juugo asked you about joing a gang and you said you would join ours". Naruto thought for a second and remembered the talk he glared and yelled "teme I said I thought it would be cool to join a gang not that I wanted to". Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "minor details anyways naruto is joining us". They kept bickering when suddenly haku walked up and said "hey naruto so are we on for this weekend"? Naruto looked to haku and smiled his big idiotic grin and said "yeah there's only one small thing she my baa-chan offered to let one of our neighbors sons stay over so they'll be there to is that ok"? Haku nodded and said "it's cool I don't mind".  
The uchiha brothers stopped fighting and watched the exchange itachi looked to sasuke and said "foolish little brother I have a feeling we are both very serious about the kitsune so if you agree then you've noticed something bigger than our rivalry". Sasuke nodded and said "we need to eleminate haku correct"? Itachi smirked and said "you know we make an amazing team but we are only calling a truce for now after haku is out of the picture then were back to being enemies". Sasuke nodded his agreement and asked the main question "so how do we get rid of haku without letting naruto know it was our faults"? Itachi smirked and said "oh foolish brother of mine as long as you've known me you should know I always have a plan see the simplest way to get haku out of the picture is to get him to date someone then all his time will be spent with him".  
Sasuke nodded and thought 'that bastard has a plan for everything I need to watch him carefully'. Naruto walked over and said "ok teme weasle lets go I know it would be unthought of to walk home without me". Itachi smiled sweetly and said "actually me and sasuke have plans tonight sorry naruto but we can't walk you home". Naruto blinked shocked he nodded unsurly and watched as the two uchiha walked away talking quietly among themselves. Only one thought was going threw naruto's head and it was 'what the hell are those two devils planning'!


End file.
